Hizac and Adkin: The Journey Begins
by FFF-Fan-of-Final-Fantasy
Summary: Story of A pally and Barb on there way to destroy the prime evils. (R+R PLEASE!!) Chapter 2 up some changes
1. The start of there journey

I have noting to do with Bizz So Dun sue me. /DIV  
  
The story of a Pally And A Barb. On there way to defeat Andy.   
  
*..::}Intro{::..*   
  
A Pally named Hizac and a Barb named Adkin set of for the Den of Evil after learning of it. They will soon be on a journey of a life time.   
  
*..::}Story}::..*   
  
"Adkin. You know this won't be easy." "Adkin knows this Hizac. But Hizac and Adkin must destroy evil." "True. But Adkins. We could die." Hizac said as he and Adkin ran thou the blood moor. But then as they spoke they saw some Zombies a few hundred yards ahead. "Here we go Adkin. Our first battle." Hizac said Grabing the handel of his short sword. "Hizac scared?" Adkin said looking at his friend. "Never!" Hizac said as he drew his sword Adkin with axe in hand they heading into battle. Adkin took one out with two solid blows to the upper chest and head. It dropped to the ground. Dead once again. Hizac killed two with 3 swift blows oh his short sword. The forth and final zombie of that group was gone as both Hizac and Adkin hit it. All four on the ground again dead. Then As they started to relax a little Hizac's soft leather armor was struck with a spike. "Spiked Fiend" Said Adkins striking down on the beast killing it. The two then continue on there way. "Adkin feels stronger!" Adkin said looking around."Me too." Hizac said Looking at Adkin.   
  
{Wow. That sux.... O well it gets better I reuploaded it ;)} 


	2. The Den And another Barbarian

*..::}MMMMK Thought I'd try a diff style of Story. Tell me what you think PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!{::..*  
  
Both boys had grown a lvl. Now both at lvl 2. Adkin learning bash. Hizac learning Might. Hizac looked down at his feet and at the aura around him. "We grew a lvl. We'er geting stronger." Said Hizac looking at his friend with a boyish grin on his face.:"Adkin knows this. Hizac's arua help Hizac. Adkin says thank you." Adkin said looking at what lied ahead of them."Theres the Den Of Evil Adkin. You ready?" Hizac says looking from the Den back to his friend. Knowing Just waiting for the word go."ADKIN SAYS HIZAC AND ADKIN KILL THESE MONSTERS!!!!!" Adkin yells chargeing the Den. Hizac follows smileing at his friends stupidity.The two charge into the den. Only to find Dead fallens and other monsters. They hear the clash of swords and run tword the sound. They find another barbarian. He kills the Huge Monster he was fighting and looks at the other two." Who are you?!?" Says the Barbarian looking up from his kill." Hizac.'' Hizac says looking at Adkin and then back at the other man."Fellow barbarian. Adkin chalanges you!" Adkin says geting ready for battle  
  
Hizac looks at his long time friend. Confused. Dazed Suprised that his childhood friend would chalage another..... Just then the other Barb jumps at The Two and Swings at Hizac who Blocks it With his sheild. Adkin gose straight for the kill. Swinging his axe at the other barbs neck. Blood gushes out the barb falls to the ground dead. His sword on the ground his armor still on him. Adkin Unbelts his Atror and Lifts up the other man. He Grbas the armor and Puts it on. Not only the boots armor Helm and he takes the sword."Barbarian was very strong. but no one can servive that." Adkin says steps forwerd droping his old Studed Leather armor. "I know that Adkin. I wonder how many monsters are left." Hizac said bending down puting on Adkins old armor.   
  
The two start walking when they see 3 or 4 Zombie ahead of them. "That one. He is green." Hizac said looking on. Adkin looks around. He sees a fallen and picks up it's sword. "Is this better for you Hizac?" Adkin said looking and handing the sword to his friend. "Well," Hizac said looking over the blade. Runing his finger on the blade."It seams find. I'll use it thanks." The two jump down off the lege they where on so no the monsters see them. The mansters come after them. Hizac ducks under a attack from the zombie. Chargeing up with a sholder into it's chest pealing skill and other crap onto his sholder pad. Adkin slash a few and they fall to the ground dead yet again. Hizac shoves his sword into the chest of his Zombie pulling up pulling what wasn't decaying in the center of the monster out. Both men stop and look at the final Zombie. Coprsefire. "We have to kill this fast!" Hizac said Adkin not missing a beat both jump at the monster. Hizac Atacking it's chest. Adkin shoveing his sword into it's skull. makeing it Cave in. The monster falls to the ground.   
  
"No longer will it bring horror to the people." Said Adkin looking at his friend who was read a spell of a schroll of Town Portal.   
  
The two men noe back in the Rouge Emcampment. The atacks that hit them where nothing to worry about.  
  
*..::}After{::..* 


End file.
